The AlBhed Princess Bride
by samfisherfangirl
Summary: Okay, uh its an Aurikku and its basedinspired by one of my favorite movies... Its my first fanfic. Let me know what you all think okay? Rated T just to be safe.


Summary: This is the Princess Bride done Aurikku style. It was inspired by watching the movie while trying to read an Aurikku fiction. Its AU, and I would guess rated T.

A/N: This was my first Aurikku fan fiction. Please read and review. All reviews are welcomed.

Part 1

After Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin, Spira changed. Instead of what once was a Spiral of Death, the land became a mystical place, almost a paradise. Kingdoms were built across the land, and the people chose kings and queens for these kingdoms. The Al-Bhed rebuilt their home, bigger and better than ever before. Here is were our story starts, at the Al-Bhed home, during a hot summer day.

A man wearing a long red coat, carrying a massive sword walked through the gate to the Al-Bhed home. He had been one of Yuna's guardians during her pilgrimage, his name was Auron. Almost everyone knew that he had been unsent for over 13 years now, but something or someone was keeping him here and he couldn't leave. For him being unsent meant that work was scarce, mostly. Anyway who wants to hire a dead guy, right? Yuna had been kind enough to offer him a place to stay for three years, but now he felt it was time to move on. So here he was standing inside the home of the Al-Bhed and Yuna's youngest guardian waiting to talk to Cid.

Slowly a balding man approached him. "Sir Auron is that you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll be darned I figured you had done and went on to the Farplane by now!"

"Not quite, something seems to be holding me here."

"I see." Cid says, "How can we help you Auron?"

"I was just passing through. I thought I would say hello to you and Rikku." Auron says hiding a smile behind his collar. It seems somehow getting a break from raising Tidus, and fighting Sin had lightened the old guys spirits.

"Rikku is back there in the machina workshop." Cid says as he shakes Auron's hand and walks off. Auron walks in the direction Cid pointed until he sees a sign over a building reading: Machina Workshop. Then he opens the door and walks in. Inside stood Rikku working away trying to tighten nuts and bolts on something that resembles some type of a motor.

Auron watches in silence as she struggles trying to tighten the bolt with the wrench before lifting it and beating it across the motor. Slowly and quietly he walks up behind the frustrated Al-Bhed.

"Need some help?" he asks suddenly. She whirls around lifting the wrench almost hitting him with it.

"Auron! You big meanie! You just scared the life out of me!"

"You seem to be breathing." he mutters.

"Hey I heard that! Its just an expression ya big meanie. Well at least your sense of humor seems to have developed more than what it was during the pilgrimage. Anyway its good to see you."

"You too." he says, then he slowly takes the wrench from her hand and tightens the bolt.

"Hey you are pretty handy doing this." Rikku says as she watches him. Suddenly her eyes light up as if an idea has come to mind. "Hey would you like a job doing this? I am sure pops wouldn't mind and we are needing extra hands around here."

"I wasn't planning on staying but, if you are really needing help I suppose I could." he says. Cid hired him that day and put Rikku in charge of teaching him about machina. For several months he worked under Rikku's teaching. They ate together, worked together, and he told her legends of riches that he had heard could be found at sea. About a year had passed and torturing him had become Rikku's favorite past time.

"Auron, tighten this bolt."

"As you wish."

"Auron loosen this bolt."

"As you wish." he would say. As you wish was all he ever said to her commands.

He had been working there for about two years when he finally realized what was keeping him from going to the Farplane.

"Auron tighten this bolt."

"As you wish." he said as he looked into her Al-Bhed eyes, and that's when it hit him. Some where along the line, somehow against his consent he had developed feelings for this girl.

Rikku walked off, and as she walked off she turned back to look at him. That's when she noticed him looking at her. He turned his head away seconds too late. Then something must have clicked because she realized that when he was saying, "As you wish." what he really meant was, "I love you."

Several days later they were to rebuild a motor. He came in minutes after her carrying her tool chest. It was this day that she realized she truly loved him back. "Auron tighten this bolt…please."

"As you wish." he said. He took the wrench and started to tighten the bolt. Suddenly her hand covered his and she gazed up into his eye. Their eyes held each others for a moment before they returned to working on the motor.

Months Later:

Working with the Al-Bhed had gave Auron more gil than he had started out with, but still he didn't have enough to give Rikku the wedding of her dreams. That's when he decided to go out to sea, seeking the riches he had heard of in legends.

The day for him to leave came and Rikku walked him down to the Bikaniel docks. They stood together waiting for the boat to arrive. His arm slid around her waist as he turned her to face him. They kissed for a moment before he pulled away.

"I am afraid that I will never see you again Auron."

"You will." he says

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Here this now, I will come back for you."

"But what if some how you are sent?"

"The only thing that can keep a man out of the Farplane is true love. Rikku do you think that true love happens everyday?" he says to her before kissing her again.

"Okay." she says brightening up a bit. He left her and got on the boat headed for Kilika.

Auron never reached his destination though. His boat was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Rikku got the news that he was murdered, she wondered how an unsent could be killed. Then someone delivered her his red coat and she locked herself in her room for days, during this time she wouldn't eat or sleep.

One day Cid came to her door. "Rikku you have to do something besides stay in there all the time."

"I can't." she argued with no emotion at all in her voice.

"Rikku you have to move on. I am sure there will be other men that you can love."

"I will never love again."

Five years later:

In the middle of Bevelle a crowd of people stood waiting for their beloved Prince Seymour to announce his bride to be.

" My people a month from now, our country will have been free of the terror of Sin for 11 years. And On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves and who is of the Al-Bhed heritage, but perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes." comes a roar of the crowd. Suddenly a figure can be seen walking down towards the stage.

"My people I present to you, the lovely Princess Rikku!" Seymour says happily. Rikku emerges from the shadows and stands before the crowd. The crowd bows down before her. She stands there blinking back tears, and not really knowing what to do.

Rikku's emptiness consumed her and she moved to Bevelle to seek counseling. That's where Seymour first saw her. Being Prince gave Seymour the right to choose whom he wanted for his bride. And that's how Rikku ended up being his bride, although she did not love him. Despite Seymour's reassurances that she would grow to love him, the only joy she found was working on machina.

One day when she was walking on an evening stroll in the far part of Macalania woods she heard someone call her name.

"Yes, whose there?"

"We are but poor, lost chocobo trainers. Is there a village nearby?"

"There is nothing nearby. A few miles from here to the east is the temple. And a few miles to the north is Bevelle."

"Good then no one will hear you scream." The man says as he grabs her. Not expecting it, and being out of shape put Rikku to be no match for him. She sees its Mika before feeling a fuzzy touch on the back of her neck and passing out.

Sometime later, on a boat:

Rikku awakens, its night time and she can smell the salty ocean water from her make-do bed. She raises up looking over the men that have captured her. To her surprise she sees Tidus and Kimari. Tidus notices she is awake and smiles.

"Hey Rikku. Sorry about kidnapping ya, you know, but Yuna and I well we needed the money."

"Kimari sorry too." the blue Ronso says waving to Rikku.

"Tidus, Kimari, that's okay." Rikku says, "But when Prince Seymour finds you…

"He will what? Poke our eyes out with that hair of his?" Tidus says laughing, "Come on Rikku ole Auron would have been a better catch than that thing you are going to marry."

"SIR AURON WAS KILLED BY THE DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS! DON'T YOU DARE BE TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! Anyway I do not love Seymour, I lost my love five years ago and I will never love again."

"Geez sorry." Tidus says as he smiles.

"Can you shut her up please!" Mika says

"Sorry boss." Tidus says, "We have her here, why is silence so important?"

"Because I am started to get a headache with your constant yapping!" Mika says

Minutes later Tidus starts looking back every few minutes.

"Why are you looking back like that boy?"

"To make sure no one is following us." Tidus says as he looks back again.

"Why that would be inconceivable! No one knows we took her, so no one could be following us this quickly!" Mika says. He watches Tidus look back again. "Stop doing that! I told you no one is following us."

"You sure?" Tidus asks.

"As I said that would be totally and completely inconceivable. No one is following us! Why do you ask?"

"Because just then when I looked back. Something was there."

Mika turns around looking hard, squinting into the distance. Seeing nothing but darkness at first, and then a black boat can be seen.

"Its heading right towards us." Tidus says

"Its probably nothing." Mika says nervously looking around.

"Its getting closer."

"He is of no concern to us! Sail on!" Mika says smiling.

"Uh sir he is right on top of us!" Tidus shouts noticing the man on the black boat. The man stands tall, wearing black clothing and a black mask with a red cape over his shoulders and back.

"Whoever he is, he is too late. We have made it to the Cliffs of Insanity, see." Mika says pointing to the large cliffs in front of them.

The boat pulled close to the cliffs and the two men and one ronso got out. Kimari carrying Rikku. They raced up to the cliffs at a break neck pace being closely followed by The Man in Black and Red. Kimari quickly scales the cliffs with his paws, before tying a rope to a tree and throwing it down, apparently it has three harnesses at the end. Tidus and Mika put Rikku into the first harness before strapping themselves in. Then Kimari pulls all three of them up.

The two men and one Ronso begin running fast over the edge of the cliff. Kimari carrying Rikku once again. No matter how fast they run, it seems they can't out run The Man in Black and Red. This mysterious man has made it to the bottom of the cliff and is climbing fast, hand over hand up the rope, that was so eloquently waiting for him.

"He is getting closer!" Tidus yells

"Inconceivable!" Mika says turning his head around for a glance. "Faster. Go faster!"

"Kimari says he is gaining on us."

"You two imbeciles are supposed to be going faster!" Mika says as he glances around again, seeing that the Man in Black and Red has almost made it up the cliff. Suddenly the trio of kidnappers and Rikku arrive at the end of the rocky ledge. Tidus grabs one of Mika's daggers and throws it at the rope.

The dagger slices in the middle of the rope, and the rope tears into.

"Well that's taken care of." Tidus says, "I'll admit he did have good arms."

"Stop your yapping and come on." Mika says before glancing back towards the edge. There he sees the Man in Black and Red hanging onto the cliffs. "He didn't fall! Inconceivable!"

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." Tidus says before looking down. "My God! He's climbing."

"Whoever he is has seen the princess and must die. Kimari you carry her. Tidus we will head straight for the Calm Lands. Catch us with us once he is dead. If he falls that's fine, if not use the sword."

Mika and Kimari take off carrying Rikku. Kimari turns towards Tidus. "Tidus be careful people in masks cannot be trusted."

Tidus stands awaiting the Man in Black and Red. Meanwhile below the Man is still climbing. He glances up and notices it is Tidus waiting on him.

"Hello there!" Tidus yells down to him. "Slow going?"

"Look not meaning to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me." he says his, voice very squeaky.

"One more thing and I will leave you alone. You sound as if you have a cold."

"You have excellent observation skills." the Man in Black and Red replies before giving off sort of a sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

The man continues to climb. Tidus getting impatient draws his sword performing a few thrusts before putting it back in its sheath.

"Uh I hate to rush you, but could you hurry? I am getting a bit impatient." Tidus says peering over the ledge.

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope, or a tree branch, or find something useful to do." the man says.

"I do have a rope, but I don't think you would except it considering I am only waiting to kill you." Tidus says.

"That does put a damper on our relationship." The Man in Black and Red says. After several minutes of trying to promise the Man in Black and Red that he will not kill him until he reaches the top, Tidus finally throws him the rope. The man climbs it fast and soon reaches the top.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and we will not start until you are ready."

"Thank you again."

"Hey you don't happen to have six fingers do you?"

"Do you always start conversations this way?"

"Oh sorry five years ago, after my wife Lady Yuna's father came back from the Farplane with my father some six fingered man killed him." Tidus says, "Yuna was pregnant at that time and I could not go after him. For the last three years I have been hunting him. When I find him, I will kill him."

"Would your father's name be Jecht?"

"Yes, did you know him?"

"Not really." the man says, "But if I see this 6 fingered man I will point him in your direction."

"That is if you survive this fight. Oh that reminds me. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I suppose so, after all you have been more than fair."

"You seem like a decent man, I hate to kill you."

"You seem like a decent man. I hate to die."

"Let's go!" Tidus yells. On that word both men begin fighting. As one man slashes at the other, the other barely blocks him. Their swords clashing loudly. This goes on for several minutes getting faster, and faster. Several minutes of fighting passes and still it seems like no one is going to win. Then suddenly Tidus' sword is knocked out of his hands into the air, it tumbles to the ground and lands beside of some rocks. Tidus leaps down after it. The man throws his sword down and leaps down to where Tidus stands. The man grabs his sword.

"You are amazing. Who are you?"

"No one of consequence." the man replies

"But I must know."

"Get used to disappointment."

"Okay." Tidus says.

Seconds later the fight has began again, moving quickly. As each one slashes the other dodges. With each move one of them does the other counters. And so it goes on, and on. Finally seeing he is beaten Tidus drops to his knees.

"Kill me quickly."

"I would no sooner kill you than a shooppuff. But since I cannot have you following me… He hits Tidus over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"That voice… is all Tidus can manage before unconsciousness hits him.

The Man in Black and Red rushes along in the direction the other man and Ronso went carrying Rikku.

Several thousand feet ahead of the Man in Black and Red Mika and Kimari stand watching.

"Inconceivable, he has beaten Tidus. Give me the Princess, and catch up with us." Mika says. He grabs Rikku's arm and starts off with her.

"What do I do?" Kimari asks

"Finish him off."

"How do you want me to finish him?"

"Do it your way and do it quickly."

"Thank you Mika." Kimari says. Mika runs off with Rikku.

Kimari picks up a rock and waits for the Man in Black and Red to arrive. As the Man slowly approaches Kimari throws the rock. It hit's a cliff beside of The Man's head. Then Kimari steps out.

"Kimari did that on purpose. Kimari didn't have to miss."

"I believe you, so what happens now?"

"We face each other as nature intended. Ronso to man, no tricks, no weapons; skill against skill."

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?"

"Kimari could just kill you now." Kimari says gently.

"Okay, but frankly the odds are slightly in your favor at hand fighting."

"Its not Kimari's fault that he's the biggest and the strongest. Kimari don't even exercise." The ronso says. The Man puts down his sword and approaches Kimari slowly. Then suddenly he dashes at him attacking. He hits Kimari's chest several times before grabbing the big, blue, furry ronso in a headlock. Then he lets go and moves around to look up at Kimari.

"What are you doing?" The Man asks the ronso.

"Kimari trying to make you feel like you are doing well. Kimari hates for people to die embarrassed."

Suddenly the Ronso charges The Man, grabbing at him. The Man barely escapes Kimari's paws and rolls back. Kimari charges again, this time almost grabbing The Man. The man twists out of reach before leaping on Kimari's back, wrapping his arms around Kimari's neck and squeezing. Kimari rushes towards a rock before turning and ramming The Man into it. The Man squeezes harder on Kimari's neck. Kimari rushes towards another cliff, turns and rams The Man into it. This time a crunching sound can be heard. Again The Man's arms tighten around Kimari's neck. Kimari rushes another wall and turns. This time before he can ram The Man into the wall he collapses.

"I don't envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But, in the meantime, rest well my friend…and dream of Ronso women." The Man says before rushing off in the direction that Mika took Rikku.

Moments later the Man sees that Mika has his knife pressed to Rikku's throat. The Man stops where he is.

"If you harm her you will join Yu Yevon in the Farplane."

"If you move any closer I'll kill her." Mika says pressing his knife harder against Rikku's throat. "Looks like it is down to you. And it is down to me."

"Yes apparently it is." The Man says and comes nearer

"If you wish her dead, by all means keep moving forward."

"Let me explain." The Man says

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen."

"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached." The Man says

"There will be no arrangement…and you're killing her!" Mika says as he presses the knife harder against her throat. Rikku gasps in pain.

"But if there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse."

"I'm afraid so…I can't compete with you physically. And you're no match for my brains."

"You're that smart?"

"Let me put it this way: have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons."

"Really? In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"For the Princess?

"Yes."  
"To the death?"

"Yes."

"I accept."

"Good. Then pour the wine." As Mika fills the goblets with the dark red liquid, the Man In Black pulls a small packet from his clothing, handing it to Mika. "Inhale this, but do not touch."

"I smell nothing." Mika says after doing it.

"What you do not smell is called Iocane Powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadlier poisons known to man."

"Hmm."

"All right: where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and find out who is right and who is dead."

"But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you. Are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet, or his enemy's?" he says as he carefully studies The Man. "Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I'm not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool; you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision then?"

"Not remotely. Because Iocane comes from The Omega Ruins, as everyone knows. And The Omega Ruins is entirely peopled with criminals. And criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect."

"Wait till I get going! Where was I?"

"The Omega Ruins."

"Yes…The Omega Ruins, and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."  
"You're just stalling now."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Mika says, "You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong. So, you could have put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you. So I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my Spaniard which means you must have studied. And in studying, you must have learned that man is mortal so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something…it won't work"

"It has worked…you've given everything away…I know where the poison is." "Then make your choice."

"I will. And I choose." Then he points behind the Man. "What in the world can that be?" The Man whirls around looking.

"I don't see anything."

"Oh, well, I-I could have sworn I saw something. No matter."

"What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink…me from my glass, and you from yours." And he picks up his glass of wine. The Man picks up the wine in front of him. Then they both start to drink. Mika hesitates a moment, before allowing the Man to drink first, he then swallows his wine.

"You guessed wrong."

"You only think I guessed wrong…that's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned. You fool."

"You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is 'Never get involved in a land war in Bevelle.' But only slightly less well known is this: "Never go against a Maester when death is on the line." Mika says as he laughs before suddenly falling over dead.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one to be trifled with, that is all you ever need know."

"To think all that time it was your cup that was poisoned."

"They were both poisoned." he says stopping briefly, "There is some things you do not need to know yet." The Man begins dragging Rikku along. After a while when Rikku becomes pretty tired The Man stops.

"Catch your breath."

"If you'll release me ... whatever you ask for ransom ... you'll get it, I promise you... "

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman? You're very funny, Highness." "I was giving you a chance. No matter where you take me ... there's no greater hunter than Prince Seymour. He could track a Zu on a cloudy day. He can find you!" she spits at him.

"You think your dearest love will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love. And yes, he will save me. That I know." "You admit to me you do not love your fiancé?"

"He knows I do not love him."

"Are not capable of love is what you mean."

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream."

"That was a warning, Highness. The next time, my hand flies on its own. For where I come from, there are penalties when a woman lies."

"Humph." Rikku says as she stands up. The Man begins pushing her along once more. Maybe an hour later they come upon a rocky ravine.

"Rest, Highness."

"I know who you are… your cruelty reveals everything." Rikku says, "You're the Dread Pirate Roberts; admit it."

"With pride. What can I do for you?"

"You can die slowly cut into a thousand pieces."

"Hardly complimentary, Your Highness. Why loose your venom on me?"

"You killed my love."

"It's possible; I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another Prince, like this one, ugly, rich, and scabby?"

"No. An ex guardian. Poor and perfect, with an eye that showed honesty and trust." Rikku says with tears coming to her eyes now. "On the high seas, your ship attacked, and the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners."

"I can't afford to make exceptions. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you, and then it's nothing but work, work, work, all the time." "You mock my pain!"

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something. I remember this ex-guardian of yours, I think. This would be, what, five years ago?"

"Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you can say will upset me."

"He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please. Please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him. 'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

"And what am I?"

"Faithfulness he talked of, madam. Your enduring faithfulness. Now, tell me truly. When you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince that same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

"You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!" Rikku says. The Man starts to reply but something catches his attention. While is attention is away Rikku shoves him. "You can die too, for all I care!"

The Man falls tumbling, and rolling down the hill. Faster and faster.

"As…you…wish." he screams. His mask has flown off revealing his face. Suddenly Rikku sees its Auron.

"Oh no! Auron what have I done?" She screams before throwing herself down the hill too. Finally they both land at the bottom. Both torn, bruised and bloody lying merely feet apart. Seconds pass by before Auron starts to crawl towards her. Finally after much straining he makes it to her.

"Can you move at all?" he asks her softly.

"Move? You're alive. If you want, I can fly."

"I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were dead. Although I suppose you have been dead since I have known you. But, I thought you were really gone this time, ya know."

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while."

"I will never doubt again!"

"There will never be a need." he says before kissing her. The kiss is gentle, loving and tender. Finally he pulls away. "We should get moving I suppose."

"Yes." she says quietly as she gets up off the ground and follows him. They race across the ravine floor hand in hand. Auron glances up the hill seeing Seymour and his men waiting at the top.

"Your blue haired fiancé is too late. Only a few more steps and we'll be safely in The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth."

"We'll never survive."

"Nonsense you're only saying that because no one ever has." he says. They walk through the entrance leaving Seymour and his men behind, defeated. The Cavern is like any dark cave you would find anywhere else or so it appears to be.

"See its not that bad. I'm not saying I'd like to move in here, but the walls are actually quite lovely."

"Meanie, only you would be sarcastic at a time like this." she says. Suddenly a giant burst of flame leaps up from the ground, then a popping sound. The flame misses Auron but Rikku is now on fire. At least the bottom half of her is. Swiftly Auron forces her to sit down while he grabs her dress tail trying to suffocate the flame.

"Well now, that was an adventure." he says still trying to seem as calm as ever. "Singed a bit, were you?"

"No. Were you?"

"No." he says although his hands do appear a bit burnt. They walk on suddenly another popping noise can be heard. He grabs her this time moving her away from the flame spurt, barely in time. "Well, one thing I will say. The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth certainly does keep you on your toes." Rikku stands watching him wide-eyed in fear. He takes her hand giving it a gentle squeeze and leads her forward. "This will all soon be but a happy memory because Roberts' ship "Revenge" is anchored at the far end. And I, as you know, I am Roberts."'

"But how is that possible, since he's been marauding twenty years and you only left me five years ago?"

"I am often surprised at life's little quirks." He says smiling. Suddenly another popping sound can be heard, he picks her up and moves her over sitting her back down. You see, what I told you before about saying "please" was true. It intrigued Roberts, as did my descriptions of your beauty. Finally, Roberts decided something. He said, 'All right, Auron, I've never had a valet. You can try it for tonight. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' For three years he said that. 'Good night, Auron. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' It was a fine time for me. I was learning to fence, to fight, anything anyone would teach me. And Roberts and I eventually became friends. And then it happened."

"What? Go on."

"Well, Roberts had grown so rich, he wanted to retire. So he took me to his cabin and told me his secret. 'I am not the Dread Pirate Roberts,' he said. 'My name is Ryan. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real Dread Pirate Roberts, either. His name was Cummerbund. The real Roberts has been retired fifteen years and living like a king in Luca.' Then he explained the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Auron. So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and he stayed aboard for awhile as first mate, all the time calling me Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I have been Roberts ever since. Except, now that we're together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to you?"

"Ye… Suddenly the ground she steps on gives away. Auron whirls around, grabs a vine, and dives in after her.

Moments later he comes crawling out of the sand with her draped across his shoulder. The sand caked all over her face. He walks over to a tree and places her against it before sitting down himself. He reaches over with his sleeve and begins cleaning the sand off of her face

"We'll never succeed. We may as well die here."

"No. No. We have already succeeded." he says as he stands and helps her to her feet. He places his arm around her and leads her forward. "What are the three terrors of the Cavern? One, the flame spurts. No problem. There's a popping sound preceding each, we can avoid that. Two, the Lightning Sand. But you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too."

"Auron, what about the O.O.U.S.'s?"

"Ochu's of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist... As he says that one comes out of no where and begins attacking him. It resembles a normal Ochu except its three times as big and scarier looking than Lord Ochu was. The Ochu downs him and begins biting his arm with one of its vines. Auron hits it hard on the vine and it lets go. He reaches for his sword just as another O.O.U.S. joins in. Rikku stands back thinking.

"Fire!" she shouts. The Ochu bursts into flames before fading away to Pyreflies. Auron glances at her smiling just as the second Ochu attacks. Rikku quickly screams, "Fire!" again. This time it barely misses Auron's foot. "Fire!" This time it hits the Ochu Slowly it fades to Pyreflies. The two continue through the Cavern until they see light.

"We did it!" Rikku shouts before jumping up and down before hugging Auron.

"Now was that so terrible?" Auron asks as they continue walking out of the Cavern.

"Surrender!" Seymour barks. Auron whirls and sees him.

"How did you get back again? I thought we sent you. Ah very well, you wish to surrender to me? I accept."

"I give you full marks for bravery. Don't make yourself a fool."

"Ah but how will you capture us? We know the secrets of the Cavern? We can live quite happily there for some time. So, whenever you feel like dying again, feel free to visit."

"I'll tell you once again. Surrender!"

"It will not happen!" Auron says. Rikku stands back looking around. She sees several of Seymour's men heavily armed blocking every path Auron might try to escape by. Then she looks at Auron who is exhausted.

"Will you promise not to hurt him?"

"What was that?" Seymour asks.

"What was that?" Auron asks

"If we surrender, and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?" Rikku asks.

"May I live a thousand years and never hunt again." he says

"He is a sailor on the pirate ship "Revenge." Promise to return him to his ship." Rikku says.

"I swear it will be done."

"Once we're out of sight, take him back to Bevelle and throw him in the Via Purifico." Seymour whispers to Kinoc.

"I swear it will be done."

"Although you are dead. I thought you were sent once, and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you were sent again, not when I could save you." Rikku says. Auron looks at her dazed for a moment. Then Seymour swoops her up on his chocobo and rides of with her. Auron stares after her. Kinoc watches his warriors as they bring Auron to him.

"Come, sir. We must get you to your ship."

"We are men of action. Lies do not become us."

"Well spoken, sir." Kinoc says, "What is it?"

"You have six fingers on your right hand. Someone was looking for you." Auron says. Kinoc clubs Auron hard across the skull. Auron feints.

End of Part 1

I hope you all like it. Please review.


End file.
